


child of light

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character of Faith, Child Death, Child Loss, Consensual Possession, Family Loss, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Having Faith, Hopeful Ending, Kinfic, Magic, Magic-Users, Memories, No Incest, Not Really Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: she was airy and ethereal; soft whispers on summer days. and she was astounding.





	child of light

From the moment she was born, she brought nothing but joy to her father's life. She bore his golden hair and the green eyes of her mother and sweet laughter like a summer's breeze. It was easy and soothing to be near her, her nimble fingers weaving circlets of flowers in the courtyard, her presence as healing as the hands of any priest. She was as kind and silly as any other girl, but steadfast and brave like her father, her grandfather, and every other Wrynn before her. Soft whispers and dresses with lace trim, paired with boisterous laughter and sliding down the banisters of the Keep.

"My darling," her father would say when she was small, holding her tiny, sleeping form to his chest. "My princess, my light." He lifted her atop his shoulders when she was old enough to hold on, laughing along as he hadn't in years, and the aches that lived in his very bones were all but silenced by the dreamlike joy that she brought.

Her father didn't love her mother as his parents had loved one another, and her mother felt the same, but they made it work. They loved their little girl and they loved their people. They had an agreement and wanted only the best for their daughter.

The Light came easily to her. Tendrils of it coiled gently around her hands, and it seemed to shine through her very skin. Her father kept her close, electing to train her himself. It was natural for her, and he marveled at how it seemed to respond to even the slightest tug on her part. (Power begets power, he supposed.)

But the world hung in the balance at the center of it all, and the Light called out to all who followed it. Priests, sunwalkers, paladins, clerics, and even those untrained in its ways, unable to wield it. And there she stood. Her father took her hand and begged, saying there had to be another way. He couldn't let her do it. But she simply smiled and said, "I am not afraid." And his grip went slack and he fell to his knees, and she stepped into the Light and it filled her to the brim. She was brilliant and glaring in the most beautiful sense of the word, and though it burned his eyes to behold her, he did, because she had been his light all along. And now she was the Light of all the world.

"You have done well, Anduin Wrynn," he was told. Her body was of pure radiance, golden and holy, but she was larger now; almost as tall as himself. His chin was lifted by her, but also not by her, but by the Light itself. She was grace and courage and glory and love, such love, and he half-smiled through his tears. "You have done well to bring up so remarkable a child."

Part of her stayed with him always; he knew that. He knew it every time he called upon the Light to help him hold fast against the enemy, or mend his broken people and the broken parts of himself, or to strike swiftly with holy fire. But she never returned home, and it sat in his heart like a stone. It rested deep within him, a hungry, gnawing ache, sitting on his chest as he lay himself to sleep. When the sun rose, he offered it a sad smile, as warm, golden light filtered through pale curtains.


End file.
